


Indian 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indian 100 words

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the nickname - it was a real nickname of the time.

Two for Morgan. Florentino Cruz - Indian Charlie - was second. After he betrayed his friends John turned his horse, scornful. The man gibbered, pathetic - nothing.

"Just what did they give you? For killing my brother?" Wyatt's tone conversational, knuckles white.

He dangled something glittering. "twenty-five dollar silver watch."

"I'll count to three, then pull my gun and kill you. You can pull yours any time.  
"One.  
"Two.  
Three."

The man made a frantic spasmic reach. Wyatt killed him.

John's eyes widened, his lips parted. He rode with Wyatt, hand and heart. After Cruz they offered no more questions, no more chances.


End file.
